


on the fluid nature of love and loki

by whichlights



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blueberries, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Getting Together, Lies, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Roommates, loki n verity are qpps, my own custom blend of 'what i like from the movies' and aoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: “Still. I’m going to take over the world in heels Tony Stark gave me.” Loki grinned, kicking back in a way that her feet were no longer on the table, and her chair clacked to the floor, and she was standing up. “In the metaphorical sense, of course.”“Of course,” Tony agreed, and went to get coffee.~~~Loki moves in with Tony for a little bit.





	on the fluid nature of love and loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is in the same verse as my other series, [loki's adventures in gender](http://archiveofourown.org/series/889926) you dont have to read it to understand it But It Would Be Appreciated.  
> ([this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13015134) in particular gets referenced a bit)

Tony went into the kitchen and Loki was there. 

For clarification: Tony did not know in advance that Loki was there. 

“The fuck?” Tony managed. 

Loki looked up from his coffee. “Hello.”

“Look, you’ve got to stop crashing my tower,” Tony sighed. “I’ll let you in to try to call Thor anytime you want, but you  _ gotta  _ let me know you’ll be here in advance.”

Loki just smiled a little smile that Tony didn’t trust. “I’m not here for Thor. I’m here for you. I need a favor.”

Tony blinked. Loki needed a favor. From him. “Yes?”

“Can I crash with you for a bit?”

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Tony blurted. “Last time we talked, you punched me.”

“In my defense, you made a rather inappropriate comment, and I was already upset.” Loki made a face at the memory, and his nose wrinkled up. “But, no, actually, I don’t dislike you. And I need a place to stay.”

“Why?” Tony said. 

“Verity kicked me out.”

“Well, no, I mean- why me?”

Loki shrugged. “You have access to a way I can attempt to contact my brother, and I want to prove I’m not evil. I’m a changed god! Then you can report to all your little Avenger or S.H.I.E.L.D. buddies that I’m not bad. But I’m not good either, so don’t get any ideas.”

Tony tried to process this. His most recent encounter with Loki had been a month and a half ago, which had involved Loki punching him. Alright, so that wasn’t the whole story. Loki had been learning to walk in heels while waiting for Tony to help her (at the time) connect with Thor, and Tony had ended up giving her a pair of Pepper’s ankle boots. 

Apparently the god of stories thought that was enough to crash at his place. 

“So?” Loki said.

Tony knew Loki wouldn’t have shown if he thought Tony would say no. 

~~~

Living with the god of stories was an… experience. 

For one thing, Loki bored easily. So while Tony was working, or relaxing, or anything, Loki was probably there, playing his new favorite game- tossing blueberries at Tony’s face. If Tony wasn’t busy, he’d pay attention enough to catch a few in his mouth. Most of the time he just ignored the  _ bonk  _ of a small fruit hitting his cheek. 

Loki attempted to call Thor almost daily, and Tony knew it would be a bad idea to intrude on that, so he found something to do on the complete other end of the tower. 

Loki also called Verity, but he did it from the complete lack of privacy that was the kitchen. They talked easily, not at all like people who were having a fight, and Tony wondered what made Verity kick Loki out. 

Loki was actually a relatively normal roommate. If Tony ignored the occasional magic and shapeshifting, Loki was more normal than his old college roommate. 

Except, of course, there was magic and shapeshifting. 

It wasn’t like Tony  _ forgot _ , but the first time it really hit him that Loki was a genderfluid shapeshifter is when he walked into the kitchen and there was Loki in the form she’d been in a month and three weeks ago, when she’d punched Tony in the arm for making a flirty comment. She was on a phone she’d probably stolen from Tony, because  _ her  _ phone was a beat up old thing with a blue case, and the phone she was playing on was sleek and silver and looked like Tony’s tech. She was leaning back in her chair, and her feet were on the table. 

Tony’s first comment was, “you kept the boots.”

She’d kept the boots. 

Loki rolled her eyes. “What? They’re comfortable, and it was a nice gift.”

“I mean, I just took them from Pepper.”

“Still. I’m going to take over the world in heels Tony Stark gave me.” Loki grinned, kicking back in a way that her feet were no longer on the table, and her chair clacked to the floor, and she was standing up. “In the metaphorical sense, of course.”

“Of course,” Tony agreed, and went to get coffee. 

~~~

One day there was a problem. Like, a gang that had somehow gotten dangerous superweapons kind of problem. 

Tony was ready to go deal with it, and Loki tagged along. Said they were there for the story, and to make sure nobody that didn’t deserve it got hurt. 

“What’s your gender?” Tony asked, because this was a form of Loki he’d never seen before, and he couldn’t tell. 

“Don’t have one today. They/them or I’ll stab you,” Loki said. 

Tony got the feeling Loki wasn’t joking. 

They went to the site of the problem, and there was a brief scuffle Loki did not help in at  _ all _ , and then Tony saw a flash of green and a rogue blast from a gang member’s weapon got deflected away from an apartment complex back at the guy. That was probably magic but Tony didn’t have time to analyze. 

Eventually, Tony got the leader subdued, and the gang’s weapons destroyed. Loki strolled up, and looked at the gang leader analytically. “Hm. Do we take him to the police?”

“He’s a villain,” the leader spat. “The Avengers, teaming up with the god of evil?”

“I’m not a god, and I’m not a he, and I’m  _ not  _ evil,” Loki said easily. “They/them, please, it’s just common courtesy. And you’re hardly one to talk about being evil, seeing as you tried to blow up a large section of Manhattan.”

“Freak. You can’t force me to abide by what you want because otherwise I’ll hurt your feelings.” He turned to Tony. “Tell  _ him  _ that-“

Tony never figured out what the guy was going to say, because Loki spoke over him easily. “Do we need him?”

“We need to know where his weapons came from. I was going to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Alright then,” they sighed, and stabbed the gang leader in the shoulder. “Get him out of my sight, I need to check on Verity.”

“Huh?” Tony said. 

“This is her neighborhood.” Loki walked off. 

Tony kept the knife in the guy’s shoulder, because it was keeping the blood in, and rushed him off to the Avenger’s tower for questioning. Tony handed him off to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent as soon as he could, because anyone who purposely misgendered someone to their face, after they had corrected him relatively politely, was not someone Tony wanted in his tower. 

Loki showed back up later that night, and Tony tossed them a controller and they played Mario Kart until three a.m., and Tony made sure to make a side comment every once in awhile to just use  _ they  _ for Loki. 

Tony told himself he didn’t want to get stabbed. 

(The less selfish part of him was trying to make them feel better.)

~~~

For the most part, living with Loki was relatively normal. He made breakfast in the morning, and Tony actually started eating breakfast because of it. There were less normal details, but the idea of some things being left unsaid and unmentioned was a core part of roommates, no matter how supernatural. 

One time, Tony walked to the side of the tower with the secure line used to call other Avengers or anyone who he needed a secure line to talk to, and he heard Loki talking. 

And Tony froze for a little, because Loki had already called Thor today. Tony waited outside the room, making sure Loki wasn’t calling anyone to go “ha, tricked you, Tony!” and summon a robot alien army to try to take over the planet. 

“Thor.” Loki’s voice was choked. “I just… I just want to know if you’re okay. You… I, uh, I missed your call, earlier, but if you call me back again I won’t miss it again. Or you could call my phone. Or… I don’t know, come talk to me? I just… I want us to be good again.”

Tony left immediately. Nope. Not eavesdropping on that. 

Tony went to his lab, and when Loki came down too to throw blueberries at his head, Loki said, “thanks for not asking about what you heard.”

~~~

“So, did you and Verity have a falling out?” Tony asked as they were chilling. A movie neither of them liked or hated was on, and Loki was painting his nails. 

“We didn’t,” Loki said. 

“Then why did she kick you out?”

“I lied to her. Well, I wouldn’t admit something to her.”

“Why would you do that?” 

“Because it was a crush.”

Tony scoffed. “You didn’t want to admit you’re totally in love with Verity?”

Loki looked confused. “No, she knows. We’re queerplatonic partners, of course I love her.”

“Oooh,” Tony said, thinking he understood. “So you’re unfaithful? Dick move.”

“No? Why would you think that, Verity is in complete support of me getting another relationship. A romantic one, if my crush wants one too. She kicked me out until I told him.”

“Better do it soon, then,” Tony said. 

Loki just hummed. 

~~~

Tony said, “Man, I could go for some gelato.”

Loki said, “What’s gelato?”

Which is how Tony ended up dragging her to his favorite gelato place. 

Loki’s eyes lit up the second she tried it. She’d gotten strawberry, and she looked like the entire universe had just surrendered to her. “Oh.  _ Oh,  _ this is good.”

“I know, right? Here.” Tony handed her his spoon, and Loki tried some of his dark chocolate gelato. Then she stole his entire dish of it, and Tony let her. 

Her smile was stained with dark brown. Her eyes glittered green and had she always been that cute when she was excited? “More?”

Tony was a weak man, so he ordered them both some more. 

~~~

Tony, unfortunately, had to go grocery shopping occasionally. Loki was going through his supply of blueberries very fast. 

At Walmart, Loki got not one, not two, but four boxes of blueberries. Tony was well aware at least three boxes of them were going to end up in his hair. Tony still let Loki get the blueberries.

Loki was a girl that day, and was wearing the same ensemble she usually did- a hella lot of green shiny things. At least Tony knew he would never lose her, because it was impossible to lose something so green and shiny. 

She was a very pretty green shiny thing.

Not that Tony noticed, of course. 

Of course, Iron Man and the Moon Queen couldn’t go to Walmart without attracting some attention. One girl came up to Tony. “Hey, can I get your autograph?” She asked. 

Tony did that, and Loki was rolling her eyes. “You’re as bad as my brother,” she said.

“I’m a man of many talents, and all of them are appreciated.” Tony shrugged. 

Loki rolled her eyes again. “No one ever asks for  _ my  _ autograph,” she said petulantly.

“You  _ were _ evil for a time.”

“But I’m not anymore! I didn’t die for this.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

At the checkout counter, the cashier was a little shellshocked. “Hey, Iron Man, and the god of stories. Must be my lucky day.”

Loki looked resigned to her fate, and not willing to retaliate, but Tony said conversationally, “goddess of stories.”

The cashier nodded. “Oh, you’re right. Sorry, ma’am,” he said to Loki. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

Loki brightened immediately. 

~~~

“Loki, I’m trying to work,” Tony said, not looking up from his screen.

Loki groaned and tossed another blueberry at him. “I’m bored!”

“And I’m working.”

“You can do that and I can still throw fruit at you, right?”

“Loki.”

“I just want you to notice me! I’m bored!”

“Loki,” Tony sighed. “You are vawid. You are so fucking  _ vawid _ . But I’m working on my suit. Can you throw  _ less _ blueberries?”

Loki blinked. “Did you just call me  _ vawid _ ?”

“Isn’t that what your shirt says?”

Loki looked down at his shirt, a genderfluid flag pattern with the big black word “Vawid!” on the chest, and said, “I suppose it does.”

~~~

“Hey, there’s a new movie out, want to go see it?” Tony asked.

Loki looked up at him. “Sure.”

Tony had found a lot of dumb excuses to go out on excursions with Loki, lately. Tony knew Loki wouldn’t stay with him forever- eventually, he’d confess to his mystery crush and go back to living with Verity. 

But in the meantime, they could go to the movies together. 

Loki didn’t like popcorn- said it got stuck in his teeth -but he had apparently fallen in love with anything cold and sugary, so Tony got him Dippin’ Dots, and they watched some legos beat up some sharks, and it was stupid and it was fun and Tony said once it was done, “you’re wearing the boots.”

Loki was wearing the boots. He looked down at them. “Oh, yah. Guess I am. I might be a girl later, maybe I just like wearing them.”

Tony liked that idea. The idea Loki liked wearing the boots he’d stolen from Pepper to give to him.

(He wondered if Pepper had noticed.)

Loki looked at him, and tilted his head. And then Tony felt like he got punched in the mouth.

Loki had punched Tony before, once, and this felt almost a little like that, but on the mouth. Except with another mouth. Oh holy shit. Oh  _ holy shit _ .

This couldn’t be a punch because it was a kiss.

Loki was kissing him.

Tasted like those Dippin’ Dots, and a little like the pancakes they’d had for lunch, and felt a little like being punched in the mouth with another mouth except  _ a bajillion times nicer _ and Loki was kissing him.

Oh. Holy shit.

Loki pulled away. The only thing Tony could think to say was, “ _ I’m  _ your mystery crush that Verity kicked you out for?”

“She didn’t actually kick me out,” Loki shrugged. “Once a liar, always a liar. And she said coming up with a reason to be your roommate to make you fall in love with me wouldn’t work.”

Loki looked at him. “It… worked, right?”

Tony thought back to every day for the past few weeks, and, “yah, it worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, and i proclaim this fic vawid


End file.
